vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagari (Moon)
Summary Kagari is the familiar of the Moon, that was created for the purpose of searching for possibilities in which life could continue to survive. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, Low 2-C with Song of Rebirth Name: Kagari Origin: Rewrite Gender: Female Age: Millions of years old Classification: Familiar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Information Manipulation (Even her words contain high-density information which directly affects her targets brain, making it toxic to any immature listener. Her Theory of Life also contains high-density information), Fire Manipulation, Duplication, Adaptation, Shapeshifting, Deconstruction (Can break down animals, buildings and people into their organic parts), Memory Manipulation (Can show others the memories of the history humanity has led), Mind Manipulation (Kagiri directly affects the mind to prevent people from being able to see her), Madness Manipulation (Her Theory of Life can drive a person insane), Instinctive Reaction (Her ribbons automatically defend her without her having to be aware of an attack), Life Manipulation (Her ribbons are life itself in solid form), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul), Immortality (Type 1), Genius Intelligence, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 2, and 3), Reality Warping Attack Potency: High Universe level (Comparable to Tennouji Kotarou), Universe level+ with Song of Rebirth (After completing her Theory of Life, she created a world that was different from the other infinite parallel worlds, within which life continued to exist) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Kotarou) Lifting Strength: Infinite Striking Strength: High Universal Durability: High Universe level Stamina: Limitless Range: Infinite Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (Created the Theory of Life which a single grain of its information contains the teachings of a thousand human books, each glyph of the theory is beyond human knowledge. Far smarter than Kotarou who has the knowledge of infinite versions of himself, and understands the entirety of the universe including matter and time, the nature of various forces, the combination of fundamental laws, and other abstract but firm realities. Her theory contains information from the beginning to the end of infinite universes) Weaknesses: Her Song of Rebirth requires anywhere from 10 minutes to a hundred years for her to complete it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ribbons:' Red ribbons which are a apart of her, they are life in solid form. They automatically defend her. *'Theory of Life:' An interactive theory which contains information about the universe from its beginning to the end. Due to the high density of the information, if a person isn't capable of understanding it, the sheer amount of information can drive a person to insanity. *'Song of Rebirth:' A method used to implement her Theory of Life. It creates a new branch world which is made according to her theory. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rewrite Category:Tier 3 Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Life Users Category:Water Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Immortals Category:Ice Users Category:Geniuses Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings